Animals
Animals are your main attraction in Prehistoric Kingdom. You must look after these animals and ensure the safety of guests. Official Species List Premise The entirety of the planned species list as of the 14th of January, 2017. This online list will be updated once any change to the gameplan appears. Note: this list contains all the animals we would like to include in the game upon its completion, but considering the enormous length of the list, we will be releasing only 50 species on the first release (Early Access release), trying to include the rest with patches and updates overtime, if we can afford. The animals reserved for the Early Access release thus have a much higher priority, and will be underlined and bold in the list. Brief legend Completely or mostly carnivore Completely or mostly herbivore Omnivore or other* *this might also apply to animals diet which are ambiguous List: -Precambrian and paleozoic Fish Dunkleosteus terrelli Hybodus hauffianus Helicoprion bessenovi Amphibia Prionosuchus plummeri Eryops megacephalus Pareiasauria Scutosaurus karpinskii Synapsida Dimetrodon giganhomogenes Estemmenosuchus uralensis Lycaenops ornatus Inostrancevia alexandri Moschops capensis Edaphosaurus pogonias -Mesozoic Fish Leedsichthys problematicus Amphibia Koolasuchus cleelandi Mastodonsaurus jaegeri Therapsida Placerias hesternus Pantestudines Archelon ischyros Elasmosaurus platyurus Kimmerosaurus langhami Plesiosaurus dolichodeirus Liopleurodon ferox Kronosaurus queenslandicus Simolestes vorax Ichthyosaurus communis Shonisaurus popularis Lepidosauromorpha Mosasaurus hoffmannii Platecarpus tympaniticus Archosauromorpha Tanystropheus longobardicus *Dinosauria **Theropods (pre-2017) Herrerasaurus ischigualastensis Coelophysis bauri Dilophosaurus wetherilli Monolophosaurus jiangi Cryolophosaurus ellioti Australovenator wintonensis Ceratosaurus nasicornis Carnotaurus sastrei Megalosaurus bucklandii Torvosaurus tanneri Baryonyx walkeri Spinosaurus aegyptiacus Concavenator corcovatus Allosaurus fragilis Yangchuanosaurus shangyouensis Carcharodontosaurus saharicus Giganotosaurus carolinii Acrocanthosaurus atokensis Ornitholestes hermanni Guanlong wucaii Yutyrannus huali Albertosaurus sarcophagus and Albertosaurus libratus Lythronax argestes Nanuqsaurus hoglundi Tyrannosaurus rex Ornithomimus velox Gallimimus bullatus Deinocheirus mirificus Therizinosaurus cheloniformis Nothronychus mckinleyi Oviraptor philoceratops Gigantoraptor erlianensis Velociraptor mongoliensis Deinonychus antirrhopus Utahraptor ostrommaysorum Austroraptor cabazai Troodon formosus and Troodon sp. (arctic specimen) **Sauropodomorphs Plateosaurus engelhardti Camarasaurus grandis Brachiosaurus altihorax Diplodocus carnegii Amargasaurus cazuai Apatosaurus louisae Argentinosaurus huinculensis Mamenchisaurus hochuanensis **Ornithischia Dryosaurus altus Scelidosaurus harrisonii Ankylosaurus magniventris Crichtonpelta benxiensis Sauropelta edwardsorum Edmontonia rugosidensis Stegosaurus ungulatus Miragaia longicollum Wuerhosaurus homheni Thescelosaurus neglectus Iguanodon bernissartensis Muttaburrasaurus langdoni Camptosaurus dispar Tenontosaurus tilletti Ouranosaurus nigeriensis Edmontosaurus regalis and Edmontosaurus annectens Gryposaurus monumentensis Parasaurolophus walkeri Corythosaurus casuarius Lambeosaurus lambei Olorotitan arharensis Shantungosaurus giganteus Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis Prenocephale prenes Psittacosaurus sp. Protoceratops andrewsi Styracosaurus albertensis Kosmoceratops richardsoni Einiosaurus procurvicornis Centrosaurus apertus Pachyrhinosaurus canadensis and Pachyrhinosaurus perotorum and Pachyrhinosaurus lakustai Triceratops prorsus *Pterosauria Pteranodon longiceps Quetzalcoatlus northropi Tupandactylus imperator Ornithocheirus simus Nyctosaurus gracilis Istiodactylus latidens Dsungaripterus weii Pterodaustro guinazui *Pseudosuchia Desmatosuchus spurensis Postosuchus kirkpatricki Saurosuchus galilei Redondasaurus gregorii Metriorhynchus geoffroyi Deinosuchus rugosus Sarcosuchus imperator Kaprosuchus saharicus Cenozoic Fish Carcharocles megalodon Sauropsida and Archosauromorpha Varanus priscus Titanoboa cerrejonensis Dinosauria Raphus cucullatus Gastornis parisiensis Phorusrachos longissimus Kelenken guillermoi Aepyornis maximus Teratornis merriami Mammalia *Afrotheria Mammuthus primigenius Gomphotherium angustidens Deinotherium giganteus Platybelodon danovi *Xenarthra Megatherium americanum Doedicurus clavicaudatus *Eoarchontoglires Gigantopithecus giganteus Dinopithecus ingens *Laurasiatheria Uintatherium anceps Procranioceras skinneri Cervalces scotti Megaloceros giganteus Bison latifrons Equus quagga quagga Camelops hesternus Daeodon shoshonensis Metridiochoerus andrewsi Paraceratherium bugtiense Megacerops coloradensis Coelodonta antiquitatis Prolibytherium magneri Sivatherium giganteum Toxodon platensis Macrauchenia patachonica Hyaenodon gigas Basilosaurus cetoides Livyatan melvillei *Carnivora Amphicyon ingens Smilodon fatalis and Smilodon populator Panthera leo atrox and Panthera leo spelaea Arctodus simus Canis dirus Category:Dinosaurs